Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-6y + 3}{y - 12} - \dfrac{-11y - 2}{y - 12}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-6y + 3 - (-11y - 2)}{y - 12}$ Distribute the negative sign: $t = \dfrac{-6y + 3 + 11y + 2}{y - 12}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{5y + 5}{y - 12}$